Typical reforming processes can be carried out using a variety of reactors containing reforming catalysts. The reforming process encompasses a number of reactions, which are typically carried out in the presence of a catalyst, such as dehydrocyclization, hydrodecyclization, isomerization, hydrogenation, dehydrogenation, hydrocracking, cracking, etc. Reforming reactions are intended to convert paraffins, naphthenes, and olefins to aromatics and hydrogen. A variety of catalysts are used to carry out the reforming reaction, all of which are subject to deactivation over time. For example, catalyst deactivation can result from poisoning, carbon deposit formation, or other similar processes. The reforming process can include a variety of process units to remove catalyst poisons. For example, a reforming process can include a removal system to remove sulfur from the hydrocarbon stream to the reactors. By removing the sulfur from the hydrocarbon prior to contacting the hydrocarbon with the catalyst, the catalyst life can be extended.
Upon the eventual deactivation of the catalyst, the catalyst is removed from a reactor and replaced with fresh catalyst. The catalyst replacement process results in a complete reforming process shutdown during the replacement period. This period can be extensive (e.g., thirty to sixty days) due to the time necessary to physically replace the catalyst followed by any additional time necessary to pre-treat the catalyst in-situ. The catalyst replacement cost can also be a major economic driver for the reforming process. A complete reforming process shutdown can also be required for mandatory inspections of equipment and safety systems. As a result, operators of reforming processes have sought to extend the useful life of the reforming catalysts, limit the loss of production associated with shutdowns and allow for operational flexibility.